On Gray Wings
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: It was over. There was no question about it. It was done. My chest hurt too much, I knew father had go tot me. I was going to see mother. Or So I thought.


**I don't Own Warriors**

**On Gray Wings**

I stared out over the fields, my coat waved in the breeze. My hood covered my entire face, you couldn't eve tell I was even a girl. I blinked back some tears, why was a crying?

Because my life was meaning less, I am a run away for a reason. My mother tried to stop my father from shooting me. He was always the one to kill no matter what. Finally he couldn't take the fact that I was still around.

My mother tried to stop him, but...The shoot was so loud I can still here it. I am only fifteen, so being out on my own is hard. But I knew that I must keep running. Even if my feelings are lost to the stars, I will keep running.

My only wish is to have stopped my father. I wish was stronger, but I am not. I am just a girl, i hae nothing to fight with. My mom would have know what to do.

No! There is no turning back time. I walked up to a tree and leaned against it, the full moon shone on the empty place. the stars were bright and close. I blinked at them, my gray eyes shone with curiosity.

It seems like they stare back at you. A sweet scent moved through the air, and filled my lungs. I felt so weak and tired, my silver hair covered my eyes. The sweet scent lured me deeper. And soon I fell back into an endless darkness.

_~ Sleep, for you are safe with StarClan.~_

I open my eyes, the mist lightly shrouded the field in a white blanket. I stood up slowly and gazed around. My I was unsure where to go now, my entire mind was confused.

Which way now? Where did I have to run? I sniffed the white flowers, feeling dizzy again. And slowly stumbled into the grass. My head was killing me.

The sound of footsteps made me look at a human. His face a darken as if he hadn't slept. Upon closer inspection, it was my father.

"Zara~" He sang sickly sweet, and looked around some white flowers. His pistol in on hand. fully loaded.

"Come out, I know your here." he purred the last word, I shivered. But he didn't seem to notice me, he crept lower. I pressed myself into the earth, hoping that I would not be seen.

He looked at me, and a grin spread across his face. He slowly touched my face, I felt sick.

"Zara, time to visit mother." he sang, I closed my eyes. He raised his pistol, and I could here the trigger finger about to fire. The smell came back, and I looked up at my father. He looked pale.

I took a long look at the flowers, and my eyes widen. I covered my mouth and nose, I felt sick again.

They were Weeping Lilly, around here it is said that if you smell them too long. THey will poison you, and kill you lungs. My father hit the ground with a thud, and I took off.

I was running as fast as I could, I soon fell to all fours. And still ran, my ears popped, my back cracked lightly. I felt my skin tingle lightly. Not really thinking about it, I took a jump across a hill, and a loud bang filled the air.

I hit the ground, my black torn rode fell around me. I gazed at my refection in the ice, I had whiskers and a snot. My eyes went wide as my change stopped, than pain shot through my body. My chest felt heavy, as crimson red leaked from it.

_~It was over. There was no question about it. It was done.~_

Tears it my face for the last time, and finally my world went dark.

_~ Don't be scared, StarClan is calling.~_

I gazed up at the stars, so big and bright. They circled around me, and landed softly to the grass floor.

"Zara Gary!" said a blue cat, I looked confused. Nine cats stood around me, I stood on my paws. They all gazed at me with warm eyes.

"My name is Bluestar, we have chosen you." Bluestar told me, my eyes glared at them.

"For what?" was I going crazy? Or were these cats really talking to me.

"No need to be scared, you are safe with us." Bluestar said in a soft voice, as her muzzle gently touched my head. I was frighten as my memories started to fade slowly, I tried to protest but I couldn't.

Bluestar smiled sadly at my face, and watched me change. Then I blinked, and looked around the place. Who am I?

"Graywing, welcome to StarClan. I regret to tell you a two-leg shoot you." I blinked softly, and nodded as they lead me away from my body. I gazed back at a two-leg checking me.

"Now why would he do that?" I muttered, my mind was fuzzy. I felt tired, Bluestar nudged me lightly.

"Go get some sleep." she told me, I nodded and padded away. I over heard a raspy voice talking to her

'Bluestar, was that really for the best?" the cat asked her, Bluestar sighed. The next thing she said is what made me start my journey. It made me who I am today, and still makes me wonder.

"It is over. There is no questions about it. It is done." and she and the other cat padded away into the starry forest. I stared up at the full moon, and sighed. the white flowers around me swayed lightly.

"White flowers...?" I paused for a long moment and gazed pass the border. I blinked twice and looked back at the flowers.

"White Lilly?" I mused, tears stuck my face. And one word rang out in my mind, a word that made me feel so sad.

_~...Mother...~_

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
